The invention relates to an electro-optic Mach-Zehnder modulator and a method for fabricating a Mach-Zehnder modulator.
It is known in the art to use Mach-Zehnder interferometers as electro-optic modulators in optical high-speed transmission systems, wherein, for example, travelling wave electrodes (TWE) are used to induce a phase shift in the interferometer arms. Examples of such TWE-Mach-Zehnder modulators are described in the publication “High-Speed III-V Semiconductor Intensity Modulators”, Robert G. Walker, IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics Vol. 27, No. 3, March 1991.